


Liberation (of the Blanket Kind)

by starrypawz



Series: Sparks [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blankets, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of silliness between two you wouldn't expect if from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation (of the Blanket Kind)

“Pretty sure you’ve been doing that on purpose,” He chuckled, turning himself to face Tephernia who had managed not for the first time to _liberate_ the blankets and wrap them around herself in something similar to a cocoon.

Pierce was usually a heavy sleeper, outside of the field at least ‘dead as a doorpost’ tended to come to mind. However, things like the changes in pressure to a mattress caused by Tephernia moving, or the sudden sensation of 'cold’ that resulted from blankets being pulled away from him were on that pretty short list of ’ _Things that pull Lieutenant Pierce out of a pretty deep sleep’_ the other things generally being ones that would indicate a potential threat to his continued existence.

“And _why_ would I do that?” Tephernia raised an eyebrow pulling the purloined blankets closer around herself, wiggling her toes for good measure. She feigned annoyance but it was hard to disguise the smirk on her face, even in the near darkness of the bedroom.

“Dunno…” He grinned, shifting himself slightly closer to her “Maybe you’re trying to get me close”

“Hardly,” Tephernia snorted, “Sleeping next to you is like lying next to a radiator…”

Pierce grinned, propping himself up on one arm, “Never heard you complain about me getting you hot and bothered,” His voice dropping low with a hearty chuckle as calloused fingertips ran over her cheek, brushing over a strand of black hair as he did so.

Tephernia shook her head. “You’re terrible…” Although she couldn’t disguise the chuckle in her voice whilst saying so.

“Never heard you say _that_ before either…” His fingers trailing over the exposed skin of her shoulder and down her arm as he grinned.

Tephernia turned herself away, pulling the blankets closer to her chin however she was smiling. Not that she needed him to see that.

“ _Goodnight_ , Pierce.” Attempting to project as much of a _'High born Imperial clearly annoyed by your mere existence’_ tone as she could manage at this hour.

Eventually she let go of the blankets.


End file.
